wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Meridia Dawnbreaker
'Physical Description' Meridia shared many traits you would find in a high elf, immaculate honey blonde hair. A statuesque figure, a voice that proclaimed elegance and kindness, and most recognizable were the smoldering cobalt blue eyes that burned with the glory of her ancestry, and the honor it meant to her to be one of the last remaining elves. The lineage of her magical aptitude coursed through her veins, and radiated from within, a coalescing font of arcane magic and holiness would imbue this mage-priest with remarkable beauty, one thought to be only found in fairytales. With each step gracing your path, her divine bliss would radiate and forever sunder your mind as her glorified image would echo in time for the moments she caught your eye. She carried herself highly, acting as a symbol of the light for her fellow comrades, her purpose to heal and inspire allies. A belle even by sin’dorei standards, it seemed that the lineage and the reverence of staying pure among the elven blood had graced Meridia her grandeur. The unmatched grooming standards of the elven people had kept her a youthful, majestic glow like the morning sun rising in the eastern skies beginning its journey to be crowned by noon. Her lips were plump and full, and as tender as a first love. Her heart shaped face, and petite nose were revered trademarks of an elven woman. Magnifying her physical appearance would be the elaborate silk and chiffon gowns that would snugly clasp onto her body. Her fit physique and statuesque frame would be softened by these raiments, the heart of her sophistication would be her voice, a splendid alto that was unusual for an elf as many spoke in a soprano. This would be a beacon of her popularity and how she could draw attention and enlighten a crowd with her melodic vocals. She was always one up for a joke or a great guffaw, she disliked the stereotype of snobbery among her kin and she sought to eliminate this as she got to know the other people of Azeroth. She may have proclaimed opulence and elegance, but she was a wild card at times, and loved to laugh. 'History' Prelude: Meridia was born in the grand quaking woodlands of Quel’thalas, she was born into the noble House of Dawnbreaker , but her nobility was kept secret from her, by the request of her father. Her father was an arcanist and belonged the ancient bloodline of the Dawnbreakers, a sect of magisters dating back to the exile of the high elves. Sol was on neutral grounds with his family, but he wanted Meridia a much simpler life, and the Dawnbreaker family had harbored many allies, but as well many an enemy. His older sister, Lyssa Dawnbreaker began ruling over the province after the sudden death of both their parents, Vanessa Dawnbreaker, and Altrius Dawnbreaker. Altrius was assassinated at the Gala of the Rising Sun, a festive party celebrating the spring equinox. Vanessa went on a hunting trip with second cousin, Viscount Caspian Lenoux, and his wife Rosellina Lenoux. Vanessa was later found dead at the scene after the Duke's wife fatally shot Vanessa on a 'hunting accident'. The count's plans were traversing the course to dismantle House Dawnbreaker, but Lyssa stepped up to the plate. She decided to rise to the occasion and be crowned Viscountess of Dawn's Bastion. Lyssa's reign was controversial at first as how both her parents were dead, and she didn't have an heir to the throne. She decided to master the game and the art of nobility, by enlisting countless resources into hiring spies, and she would bribe other houses, and gather blackmail, and do whatever she needed to gain political influence, or any influence at all. Lyssa worked as the reigning political body over the house, and was considered an adept at 'The Game.' She established many more alliances, and sought out justice for her mother and father. She hinted at the possibility of marriage to several powerful families, while ultimately marrying no one; yet she continued to maintain alliances with these families. Half a century after Lyssa's rise to power, Sol fell in love with Celeste Ariavale and quickly courted her. After his marriage he told Lyssa he would flee, in fear that the cut-throat nobility would hear of this news and want the possible heir dead as Lyssa was infertile. It was better for Lyssa to stay under the radar, else she would probably have to marry into another house to keep her people safe. 'Birth:' Meridia was born in the humble village of Fairbreeze, by her mother Celeste, There in the serene forests of Quel’thalas, Meridia frolicked for centuries. She would later learn to wield the holy light to the pleasure of her mother, but she was always busy with her scholar studies. In her youth she studied at the academy of Endala’ Arkhana, a college for magistery seeking mastery over enchantments. The college was located east of the mountain range on the borders of Quel’thalas and that is where she rigorously studied, aspiring to become a archmagister. She wanted nothing more but to be able to create powerful shields with enchantments, and wards that would buffer damages. These two sub-schools of abjuration would ever fascinate her time and time again. Over the eons that it seemed studying at the academy, even though it was only a few decades. Meridia would slowly but surely master her craft, attempting to create shields that were a fusion of arcane magic and the holy light would ever ponder her thoughts. She knew these two forms of magic were incredibly powerful and desired to learn the most she could about them, and how to wield them. On the contrary the light was always much more difficult to wield than the arcane, coalescing the light with the arcane was about as easy as making a frostfire bolt, it would take serious dedication and practice. 'Humble Beginnings' The Luminary was anything but ordinary, her beauty was only rivaled by her clemency. Many spoke of her noble heart, the earliest of days dating back to her youth, where she tended to an old hag that was outcast by Fairbreeze Village. The woman sought aid late into the evening, but couldn’t speak, she was hexed by the Amani. The woman knocked on the door several times, as the other mage-priests wouldn’t answer. Meridia rose from her bed, bearing witness to the woman’s afflictions, and called upon the aid of her comrades. The others refused to aid the woman as she didn’t have any coin, but Meridia took it upon herself to heal this daughter of Quel’thalas. The afflictions had transformed the woman into an abomination, a cross between a dragonhawk and a elf, as her face was morphed into that of the hawk, and her back had the pink hues of the local species. Acting as a channel for the light, Meridia sought to soothe the lady, easing her body and soul. With an elixir made of mageroyal, alpine thistle, and rosemary, Dawnbreaker admitted the tonic into the wretched woman. The mageroyal worked to rid the woman of magical ailments, and the thistle eased the pain, rosemary was added to mask the unpleasant flavor of the other two ingredients. Meridia began to call upon the light, uttering holy thalassian words to rid this poor woman. That evening her comrades said they witnessed the holy light, engulf the spire that the mage-priests resided in. Local guards came to the aid, as they thought it was a spell that backfired. By dawn, Meridia’s evocation of the light, had sundered throughout the wretch’s body, casting out the hex, and curing this poor woman. Awakened by the light of dawn, the once wretch, peered at a room full of wide eyed magisters, and guardsmen. She spoke highly of Meridia, thanking her for her efforts, and proclaimed she was Lady Wisteria Autumnglow, of House Autumnglow. She was the last heir to the house, as much of her land bordered on the Amani Mountain Range, and during a recent attack her keep was assaulted by the Amani. The trolls gave her a nasty hex, for delaying their military advances for so long. Magistrix Wisteria, was an archmagister, her two masteries being transmutation and illusion. She explained she had created a troll disguise, as she tried to escape after her wards were penetrated. A witchdoctor stumbled upon her in her mage quarters during her channeling, and cast the dark hex, disfiguring her for much longer than she anticipated. Thinking on her feet, she teleported to Fairbreeze, thinking it would be a safehaven, but to her surprise she was spurned by the local villagers. Thanking Meridia, from a terrible fate, Lady Wisteria knighted her under House Autumnglow, giving her the title The Benevolent. Even to this day, Meridia cherishes that title, remembering to heed the last words of her mother, to always be kind. 'Rising from the Ashes of the Third War': Following the aftermath of the third war, Meridia sought to help aid Quel'thalas, and the wounded that required her healing. After she did all she could to reverse the taint of those that weren't fatally wounded, and mend broken spirits, and distraught elves. She proclaimed that the elves should keep their faith in the light, and that what was lost, could be avenged. She later traversed to the libraries of Silvermoon in an effort to contact all relatives, to find out who was still alive, to her surprise she found out she was of a noble blood-line, and sought to restore her people under the light. After Quel'thalas was stabilized, she began a search party to find her father who went missing during the onslaught. She eventually found that he had traveled to Dawn's Bastion to warn Lyssa of the oncoming threat, but he was too late. The scourge has already began their assault on the fortress in the mountains, unfortunately the undead had brought their troops into the duchy via gargoyle, and in tow the plague barrels. Lyssa watched as her kingdom burned before her eyes, but she did her best to fight back. After they were overrun and they had no choice left, Lyssa and Sol activated the mountain offenses, and an incredible rock-slide would plummet down the mountain. Sol and Lyssa used their combined effort to enchant the rock with holy-fire, doing their best to thwart that regiment of the scourge. They both perished, and the rock-fall destroyed much of the duchy. Meridia's mother honored the tenet of compassion, even into her last moments on Azeroth. Many of the soldiers had contracted the plague, or were infected by the taint of the scourge. Meridia and her mother did their best working in the eastern side of the kingdom of Quel'thalas as healers, during the onslaught. After the scourge ceased to attack, Meridia and Celeste returned to a kingdom demolished. They along with the others faithful to the sunwell, were devastated that the font was desecrated, but they didn't turn on their face, even against all odds. Along with the last remaining healers of the elves, they sought to preserve the lives of the honorable elves that fought the scourge and did their best to protect Quel'thalas. Meridia was far more cautious than her mother, but her mother put the light and compassion before herself. She was venerable for a high elf, and in her holy haste to purify and restore life to her kin, she lost her own. She had contracted a case of the plague after attempting to restore a relative's life, but this strain of plague was so invasive and powerful it took her own life just from touching her. Meridia mourned the loss of her parents, and her relatives, friends, and even colleagues, but she sought to take the fight to Arthas to avenge her people. She later joined the Argent Dawn as a priestess, in a hope to restore glory to her mother, father, and her people. 'The Frozen Crucible' Deployment wasn't easy for Meridia. She faced a new environment of icy wastelands, juxtaposed alongside few anomalies of habitable green land. Serving as a medic in the Argent Crusade, she witnessed an unfathomable number of injured troops. But this was where she hardened her discipline into stone, she could not refuse service to the brave, she had to swallow her fear and lead by faith. She offered healing to the sick, using the light to the best of her ability, and sharing knowledge with the other priests in the crusade. Looking back she saw many gruesome, and unimaginable ailments cast onto the courageous argent warriors, but this was a reality that solidified her will and her faith. Meridia wished to see the end of the lich king, for what he had done to Quel'thalas and her people, and in time she would reap what she sowed. 'Violet and Silver Linings' After the long awaited defeat of Arthas Menethil came to term, Meridia was sent back to Dalaran as a a liaison between the Argent Crusade and the Kirin Tor. She worked in Dalaran and ultimately pledged into the Kirin Tor, to continue her studies as a mage-priest. For years she stayed within the city, studying alongside her fellow mages, but she longed to return to Quel'thalas. With a few cleanup missions left scattered in the plaguelands, to eradicate the mindless undead, Meridia left for a brief period to serve alongside her Argent brothers and sisters. Awestruck for all the wrong reasons, as she witnessed the destruction the scourge brought, as Lordaeron had was now as the name suggests, the plaguelands. She was solemn of what the lands had become, but she heeded the call of what the mage-priests of old had told her. "Lighting the candle of another doesn't extinguish your own flame, in turn it offers more illumination along the dark path." This piece of wisdom resonated deep within her mind, as everything around her seemed overwhelming, but she knew to get through it she couldn't give up when wits seemed to be at their end. After the campaign in the plaguelands, Meridia was promoted to ambassador of the Argent Crusade. She remained within Dalaran for the next few years, serving alongside the Kirin Tor in the Nexus War, and remaining a constant ally of the Argents. 'Purge of Dalaran' Following Jaina's decree to purge the Sunreavers and all blood elves of Dalaran, Meridia left the city for good. Taking up residency in Hearthglen alongside her Argent kin. As she feared her research in magical shields could be used in war, and the fact that she may have died if not leaving for when she had. The residency in Hearthglen was a monotonous one, fighting the leftover legions of undead from the third war. She made the best of it, and kept steady in her ability to call upon the radiant light. 'The Legion Invasion' As word broke out of a third legion invasion of Azeroth, Lady Dawnbreaker was deployed alongside the bulk of the Argent Crusade. Witnessing what she could only describe as a ragnarok for Azeroth, as the hellish fiends of the burning legion outnumbered the combined armies ten to one. Prepared for any fate to defend Azeroth, she marched alongside the argent soldiers. With her mastery in abjuration she was tasked alongside a fleet of Kirin Tor and Argent magisters to create the bulwark over the armies as they marched forward. She could only describe it as sheer chaos, as she felt the shield crack as the felfire ballistas launched missiles at the army. Pushing onward through the shore she remained constant in her faith, but alas the death of Tirion Fordring almost brought her to her knees. As a chance at victory waned, and she saw the majority of the argent crusade forces being slain, she was caught in a pensive rage. Though it was not enough to combat the vast forces of the burning legion, luckily old allies from the Kirin Tor were able to pull her through a retreat portal back to Dalaran. 'A Golden Dawn' Now in Dalaran she had two options, to stay alongside the Kirin Tor since Jaina had left, or return to her homeland. Time had passed so quickly, she hadn't realized she hadn't been home in over ten years. An epiphany told her this was her calling, that the people of Quel'thalas needed her and so she returned. She researched her family history in the libraries of Silvermoon, only to find that she had noble blood. A secret that was kept to her, from her mother and father. She found solace in the fact that they wanted her to have a simple life, away from what the pages described as a cut-throat and volatile nobility. The humility of her parents shaped her into the woman she is today, and she was thankful reflecting on that, but she needed allies. Meridia later found reference of an ancient order dating back three millenia to the Troll Wars. It was the Order of the Golden Dawn, a guild of high elves that operated in a guerilla warfare against the amani. It had a resurgence after the fall, many of the members taking up alongside the Argent Crusade. Meridia decided it was her duty to call for the third resurgence, and acting on the treaties the order had established centuries ago. She alongside Kalysra Sunspell, an ancient family ally, re-established the order, and began work in the Southern Ghostlands, a no man's land since the fall of Quel'thalas. Beginning the effort to retake the province of Radiance from the demons and other dark entities that resided within the land. Most notable of achievements the Golden Dawn was able to retake Dawn's Bastion, as it was occupied by the burning legion, and a dreadlord was overloading an ancient elven warding device, encompassing the keep in a bitter blizzard. The Golden Dawn was able to create an avalanche from one of the mountain peaks, overwhelming the demon forces and re-capturing the keep. After many other operations to follow, the Golden Dawn stabilized Radiance, and the Southern Ghostlands. Bringing hope back to the people of Quel'thalas, and even the forgotten counties in the Ghostlands. As Radiance saw a new dawn, the bulk of the Order was sent to fight alongside the troops on Argus. Quotes "The wicked will be purged, and pay the price for their crimes." "Nobility is a double edged sword, you can use it to charter through obstacles, but if you aren't careful you may cut your own hand." Trivia Meridia is sometimes referred to as the Viscountess of Diamonds, as she alongside vrykul allies from Jandvik, discovered an abandoned mana crystal mine in Suramar. Inside was an active ley-line, creating a surplus of mana crystals, but the Vrykul people described them as diamonds. She accounts the steady supply of these mana crystals, to the fortune her House of Dawnbreaker has rapidly acquired. She has one living first cousin named Sabariel Dawnbreaker, but Sabariel allies herself with the Alliance instead of the Horde. She's a mage-priest, so she wields both the arcane and the light. (Mage-Priests are a unit in WC3) Category:Characters Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Argent Crusade